marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Diablo
|tags = Control: Counter Size: M Villain |release date = January 24th, 2019 |origin = Marvel Comics First Appearance: Fantastic Four Vol. 1 #30 (1964) |abilities = Alchemy Poison Resistance Poison |signature ability = Arcane Innovation |tier1 = Yes (non-Playable at this tier) |tier2 = Yes (exclusive) |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |tier6 = Yes |tablecolor = E5C100 |tag1 = |tag2 = |tag3 = |tag4 = |tag5 = |tag6 = |ability1 = |ability2 = |ability3 = |ability4 = |synbonus1 = |synpartner1 = |synbonus2 = |synpartner2 = |synbonus3 = |synpartner3 = |synbonus4 = |synpartner4 = }}Diablo is a Mystic Champion. Being a Mystic Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Cosmic Champions, but is weak to Science Champions. Bio An unrivaled alchemist and a member of Spanish nobility, Esteban Corazon de Ablo uses his arcane concoctions to lengthen his life, incinerate his foes and more. Driven by an unending desire to become as powerful as a god, Diablo now finds himself in the Contest hoping to secure the ISO-Sphere for his continued experimentation. Ambition pushes the Spanish nobleman to acquire power at all costs, and very few heroes can, or will, stand in his way. Summary Diablo’s has two primary mechanics that make him a strong champion to bring into Quests. His frequent, reliable regeneration found in his special 1 can allow him to survive numerous fights and his special concoctions can allow him to react to almost any opponent. Additionally, Poison effects only make him stronger! Stats Abilities Basic Abilities Self Experimentation * Diablo takes 35% reduced damage from Poison effects and gains +20% Power Rate and +X Attack while Poisoned. Alchemy * A master alchemist, Diablo begins each Quest with a selection of Concoctions ready to be brewed. Throwing Light Attacks allows Diablo to switch which Concoction to brew. By finishing a combo with a Medium attack, Diablo begins brewing the selected Concoction. * Once the Concoction has Brewed for 3 seconds, Diablo may dash back and hold block for 1.2 seconds to drink it. A new Concoction can’t be brewed until the first is consumed. * If Diablo drinks a Concoction while the matching Concoction effect is still active, he instead Poisons himself, dealing X direct damage over 8 seconds and reducing healing effects by 30%. Developer Note: This self inflicted Poison doesn’t account for Diablo’s natural poison resistance. The actual damage dealt will be reduced by 35% (roughly 475 instead). Emberboon Concoction - 4 Available each Quest * For 12 seconds, attacks deal a burst of additional Energy Damage equal to 55% of the damage dealt plus an additional 20% for each Buff the opponent has. Counterflow Concoction - 4 Available each Quest * Gain 110% of a bar of Power over 12 seconds and allow basic attacks a 25% chance to Nullify for that duration. Lifestitch Concoction - 4 Available each Quest * Recover X Health when consumed and increases Regeneration rate by 25% for 12 seconds. Ironskin Concoction - 4 Available each Quest * Gain +X attack and Stun Immunity for 12 seconds. The amount of Concoctions Diablo has available for brewing is kept track of by Persistent Charge(s). The max is 16, and when it is at 0, he has none left to brew. Heavy Attacks * Diablo destroys his Brewed Concoction to inflict Poison, dealing X direct damage over 10 seconds and reducing Healing effects by 30%. Signature Ability Arcane Innovation * Experimentation has enhanced Diablo’s Concoctions, decreasing their Brewing time by 1 second and increasing their duration by 40%. Special Attacks Special 1: Double-Edged Elixir - Splashing the opponent with a scalding elixir, Diablo creates enough space to drink the remainder to heal his wounds. * After the attack Diablo starts drinking an elixir, recovering up to X Health based on how long he continues to drink. * If he has a Concoction brewed, Diablo drinks it after the attack. Special 2: Whelming Surge - A special mixture spawns a wave of arcane energy to engulf Diablo’s foe. * This attack is Unblockable. * This attack deals +50% Energy Damage for each Concoction and Poison effect active on Diablo. Special 3: Epic Experimentation - Experimentation yields power, as Diablo quaffs an unknown set of elixirs then lets fly with a barrage of arcane might. * If he has a Concoction brewed, Diablo drinks it during this attack and gains a permanent effect based on the Concoction consumed. * Emberboon or Ironskin: +168 Attack for Energy-based attacks. * Counterflow or Lifestitch: +10% Regeneration rate. Developer Note: The permanent effects lasts until end of the fight and can be seen in the pause screen. Synergy Bonuses Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * Quest Utility ** Diablo can deal with a very wide variety of opponents. With careful use of his concoctions, Diablo can shut down almost any opponent. Couple his utility with his consistent, reliable regeneration abilities and Diablo is well suited to Quest grinding. * Tricky Buff Nodes ** With ready access to Stun Immunity, Regeneration, Nullify and Poison Resistance, Diablo can deal with many nodes that might give other Champions a harder time. If the node attempts to throw Stun effects at inopportune moments, Ironskin can take care of that. If you’re taking consistent damage from an effect like Starburst, Diablo’s constant Regeneration from Special 1 will help mitigate it. Weaknesses * Concoction Reliance ** Diablo’s base stats are lower than other Champions as he’s an alchemist that relies on his elixirs for combat utility. Once his concoctions have run dry, Diablo will be a much weaker combatant and he will have a hard time keeping up. Recommended Masteries * Recovery ** Diablo has a reliable healing effect on his special 1 and from his Lifestitch Concoction. Grabbing this mastery will increase his longevity in quests. * Mystic Dispersion ** With his Counterflow Concoction, Diablo can strip away several Buffs in a short amount of time. Combined with the Power Gain from the Counterflow, Diablo can rapidly go from very little power to a Special 3 if timed correctly. * Willpower ** Diablo’s Lifestitch Concoction can boost the healing power of Willpower, which combines very nicely with Diablo’s self inflicted Poison and reduced Poison damage. External links * References Navigation